Love is Blind
by Twistedheart23
Summary: After Lisanna comes back, everythings different. Everyone starts dating new people. Their love causes arguments and fights. Who will be together in the end?
1. Why is she in my head?

By: Twistedheart23

Summary: After Lisanna comes back, everythings different. Everyone starts dating new people. Their love causes arguments and fights. Who will be together in the end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Hi! I don't usually write from POV's but I find them more descriptive. So, this is my first. Hope you like it =)

* * *

><p>I gazed at the beautiful blonde mage as water dripped off her shining hair. I tried not to stare but I couldn't myself. She looked happier than she had all week. I probably looked more depressed knowing that she started dating Gray. No! I'm in love with Lisanna and that's that. But... what does she see in him anyway.<p>

"Come on Natsu," Lisanna said as she pulled my arm.

I lost my balance and fell on my face. It hurt... but not as much as losing Lucy to Gray. Had he beaten me at that too?

"Sorry," she said.

I looked at Lucy to make sure she hadn't seen me fall. Good! She didn't see a thing. I got up and let Lisanna pull me to the front of the guild house into the rain.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said carelessly.

"Why don't we go to that new resturant that just opened up?" Lisanna suggested.

I was starving and was desperate for food. I didn't really feel like going on a date but I couldn't resist.

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "How are we gonna get there?"

Please don't say train! _Please_ don't say train!

"Train," she said casually.

I groaned before I started feeling sick already. My face was turning green.

"Oh come on," Lisanna said noticing my green face. "It'll be fine!"

She grabbed my hand and ran as fast as she could.

**xXx**

"Yum!" I exclaimed as I inhaled my food.

I don't even remeber what I ordered. All I know is that the food is edible and delicious. Lisanna giggled as she watched me eat.

"This is why you get nauseous on that train. You inhale your food and then start moving in every direction on the train."

"If that were true then I wouldn't have thrown up on the way here," I said.

"So Natsu... I've been thinking..." Lisanna started to say.

I looked up from my plate of food for the first time to look at her.

"Yes?" I said.

"Well we've been"

"How is everything?" the manager of the resturant, unaware he was interrupting my date.

"Everything's fine," I said with a mouthful of... whatever I was eating.

"Actually, could I have another glass of water?" Lisanna asked.

"Right away," the waiter said with a smile.

"So, what were you saying?" I asked Lisanna.

"Oh, right. I was saying that we've been-"

"Hi Lisanna!" Mirajane exclaimed coming from behind her.

What are they doing here?

"Hi Natsu," Elfman said.

"Hi," I said grumpily.

I wish they weren't here! They'll probably ruin our date. I know Lisanna is about to say something important.

"So Natsu, would you-" Lisanna tried to say.

I glared at Mirajane as she started laughing very loudly at Elfman's joke.

"Nevermind," Lisanna said taking a sip of her water. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

I looked away for a second and looked back at her. Lucy? Lucy had taken Lisanna's place. Is it really her?

"Natsu?" the girl said.

It's not Lucy because it sounds like Lisanna. I looked away from her and looked back once again. I once again saw Lisanna. That was wierd.

"Yeah?" I said.

Why am I still thinking about Lucy. I chose Lisanna when we brought her back from Edolas. Well... I didn't exactly choose her. It was just... expected from everyone. It's not like I didn't still like her. So I went along with it. That doesn't matter now. What matters is the I'm happy with Lisanna!

I watched the waiter as he brought back the check. I had paid for wouldn't be fair for Lisanna to pay since _I _ordered almost _everything_. I guess we can leave now.

"Are you ready to go or do you want dessert?" Lisanna asked.

Didn't she see me pay already?

"Nope I'm ready to leave," I said.

I watched Lisanna as she got up and started walking to the door. She slowed down so I could catch up. I then opened the door for her.

"Why thank you," Lisanna said giggling.

"Can we walk back?" I asked, hoping we wouldn't have to take the train.

"Sure!" she said.

I'm glad she agreed because I'd rather run back.

"So..." I said trying to get through the akward moment.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe we can go-" I stopped when I remembered I had to go.

"Huh?" Lisanna said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry Lisanna but I have to go!" I said starting to run.

I was supposed to take Happy to a resturant we always go to. On the third day of each month we go together.

"O-ok," Lisanna said.

"Sorry," I called. "Meet me here tomorrow at eight P.M." I said.

"Sure," I heard her say.

I hate to leave her but I promised Happy since I missed the last one. We're actually supposed to look for a new house tonight. Lucy... Wait, what? Why did I just say... I stopped running. I remembered the first time I met her when I paid no attention to her. I ate and ate. Happy and I thought she talked too much.

Do like her? Nope! No I like Lisanna and that's that!


	2. My first date with him

Hi! The other chapters will be longer. Oh and **please R&R! **Misstory5120, don't post unessicary reviews.

* * *

><p>I laughed as Gray slipped and fell into the pool.<p>

"Not funny!" he said.

I tried not to laugh at him but it was too much.

"I'll freeze the pool," he threatened.

"Don't you dare!"

We were at my neighboors pool. They threw a party and invited me. The invite was plus one, so I invited Gray.

"Come on Lucy," Gray called. "Jump in!"

"No way!" I argued. "It's too cold."

Gray got out of the pool and started walking towards me. I saw the other girls at the party stare at him.

"He's cute," I heard the girl behind me whisper.

I moved towards him close enough for people to tell he was mine. I was used to seeing him shirtless so it had no effect on me. The first time I met him he was stripped more than that.

"Are you getting in or not?" he asked me for the last time. "I _will_ throw you in the pool," he teased.

"You will not!" I argued.

Before I knew it he picked me up and threw me. I found myself in the pool and screamed at him.

"Gray Fullbuster I'm going to kill you!"

I chased him to my house where he climed up the tree in my yard laughing. He's lucky I was soaked because if I wasn't I'd climb up the tree myself and wack him. I could hear him laughing as he jumped out of the tree.

"Told you I would," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and started heading back to the pool. I guess there was a rock or something because I tripped and almost fell. Gray caught me. It was that moment I looked into his dark blue eyes. He started leaning towards me. I could feel him breathing.

"Ok," I said to stop him.

I'm not ready yet. He let me go and started walking back to the pool. He didn't say another word until the way there. Should I say something? It's not that I didn't want to...

"Gray I..." I started to say. "Umm... nevermind."

Idiot! Ugh! What should I say now.

"Race you to the pool," I said.

"I don't think I-" he said before he took off.

"Gray you cheater!" I yelled laughing as I ran.

I jumped in at the deepest end of the pool.

**xXx**

"Stupid water!" I exclaimed.

Gray and I were at my house drying off.

"It's stuck in my ear!" I grumpily said.

"Well the water reminds _me_ of Juvia!" Gray complained.

"Don't mention her!" I said.

I remembered last week when Juvia tried to choke me to death when I said I was dating Gray. Natsu, Gray, _and_ Erza had to pull her off me.

"I can't believe she's that strong!" I said.

"Well she's pinned me down before but it was easy to get up," Gray said.

He jumped in the air and landed on my bed.

"Gray, where do you stay?" I asked. "Dating or not you better not come here all the time like Natsu."

"I have my own place thank you very much," Gray said lying down.

"What's it like? Is it an Ice palace?" I asked jokingly.

I got up and sat on my bed next to him.

"Yes, I live in an ice palace," he replied. "There I'm king. And here, you're my queen."

I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"No, I live in a normal house," he said.

Of course.

"So uhh Lucy," he said. "Do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Why? So you can have the satisfction of throwing me in the ocean?" I asked sounding only a bit sarcastically. "How about a picnic instead?"

"Sure," Gray said in his usual laid back voice. "What time?"

"Umm... right before the sun sets," I said.

How romantic would it be if we watched the sun set and later gazed up at the stars?

Gray groaned and said, "I don't wanna watch the sun set. I'll look at the stars instead."

I folded my arms, shocked by Gray's rudeness.

"How about we not do anything?" I suggested, annoyed by Gray.

"I was just kidding," he said.

"Sure you were," I said sarcastically.

I watched Gray as he got up. He walked over to my papers and everything I wrote. My papers! I got up and ran in front of him.

"Uhh hi!" I said nervously.

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine, let's go back over there."

"What are those papers- those must be the papers Natsu was talking about."

Natsu? He talks about me... to Gray?

"Yeah well I sorta promised Levi she could read them first," I said.

"Yeah but you're not dating Levi."

I gave him a look like he was wierd and creepy.

"Why would I?"

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"So," I said as we sat back down on my bed.

"So..."

Then in there Gray leaned in and- the doorbell rang. Right when he was about to kiss me, the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door.

"Hi Natsu," I said. "Point exactly, always here," I said to Gray.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"Oh nothing I was just talking to Gray."

"Gray?" he said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well uhh... just wanted to say hi."

Natsu turned around and walked away.

"Uhh I gotta go," Gray said.

"Oh, ok," I said.

Am I missing something?

"Bye," Gray and I said in unison.

He gave me a hug and walked out the door. There's definatly something I'm missing.

* * *

><p>Yeah Gray was a bit ooc. I'll fix that in the next chapter. Hope you liked it!<p> 


	3. Overheard

Hi! I want (mostly need but want) to thank Misstory5120 for the idea of... part of this chapter. And Betaing all of them. I tried to make this chapter longer but it wasn't really possible. I think it's the longest. Next one might be longer. No think it'll be shorter. Maybe. ANYWAY, hope you like!

* * *

><p>I looked out my window to see if I could spot Gray or Natsu. No sign of either of them. I waited too long. I guess I should head back to-<p>

_**Crash**_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. It sounded like a trash can being thrown across the street. I ran to my window to see my neighbor was yelling at someone on the phone again. He had kicked over his trash can.

"No you never do!" I overheard him yell.

Why did _I_ have to be stuck with the annoying neighbor? Well since I can't-

"Shut up!" he yelled.

_sleep_, I think I'll... go on a walk. I summoned Plue and picked him up.

"Aww!" I said, stunned by his cuteness. "Let's go on a walk Plue!"

Plue ran behind my bed.

"You don't wanna go?" I asked him.

I then sighed.

"Fine, I'll go alone," I said walking out the door.

I wonder why Natsu was so depressed. And why did Gray leave all of a sudden? I'll go ask him. Tomorrow. I don't know where he stays.

**xXx**

I should head back home now. Then I heard someone laughing. Don't get involved. But... I walked over to where I heard the laughter. There I saw Lisanna sitting in the grass with Natsu. I tried to turn away and leave, but I couldn't. Instead, I climbed up the tree, getting a perfect view of them. I watched as Nastu gave Lisanna a flower.

"Aww, Natsu, thanks," Lisanna said.

She inhaled the scent of what looked like a rose from where I was.

"So uhh, what were you going say yesterday?" Natsu asked her.

"I wanted to say that..."

I stopped listening. Natsu ruined my moment, so I'll ruin his. I took a stick and threw it towards them.

"What am I doing?" I whispered to myself.

"Ahh!" I heard Lisanna scream.

Luckily it didn't hit her. I heard Natsu chuckle at Lisanna.

"That's not funny!" Lisanna said smiling.

"Sorry," Natsu said back to her.

"So, I was going to say, we've been going out for a while and... I wanted to make it official."

I couldn't handle hearing Natsu's answer so I started climbing down the tree.

"I-I'm sorry... I... don't think ...should," I heard Natsu say.

I couldn't hear as well as when I was at the top of the tree.

"Oh... ok," Lisanna said to him. "Well I should probably... go."

I ran out of the tree and hid behind a bush as Lisanna left.

**Natsu's POV**

Stupid! Way to make things akward! I leaned against the tree closest to me, right foot on it, and ran my hand through my pink hair.

"Why did I say that," I muttered.

Do I _really _like Lisanna?

"Haven't been the same since she got back." I said.

Seeing Lucy with Gray only made things worse.

"Lucy..."

I... I

"I... I'm in love with Lucy!" I said out loud.

I then heard a gasp and froze.

"Who's there?" I called.

What is this a crime scene? Who's there? Nice word choice. I then felt an icey cold hand on my shoulder. It was a familiar touch and I knew right away who it was.

"Gray!" I said coldly turning around.

I was still mad at him. Before he started dating Lucy, he overheard me saying that I might like her. He was furious because he liked her and was just about to ask her out. He ignored me for the next week.

"Well, I wanted to apologize but seems you still like her," Gray said. "But sorry."

"It's cool," I muttered.

"Lucy likes you too," Gray said sadly.

"What?" I asked him partially happy.

"She keeps a diary and... that's what the last page said."

"So you were looking at her stuff?" I asked in a detective like voice.

"No it was on the floor."

"Gray... do you _really _like Lucy?"

"...At first I did but when I found out she liked I... I don't know I guess I don't anymore."

I tried not to yell at him for basically telling me he was about to get rid of what he has.

"Don't break up with Lucy," I said.

It was hard for me because I liked her but if he was dating her I would keep dating Lisanna.

"Don't you dare break her heart!"

"Well what am I supposed to do keep dating her while she likes you?" Gray asked.

"...Do what you want," I said turning away. "But if you break her heart..."

"She doesn't like me she likes-"

"She likes both of us! If you keep dating her she'll start liking you more." I said gritting my teeth.

I started walking away.

"Fine," Gray said.

I kept walking on.

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking home, after I heard Natsu's and Grey's conversation. Luckily, none of them saw me. Odd enough, I didn't shed a tear. I was lying on my bed next to Plue.

"I guess I can't be mad at him," I said. "I do like Natsu. It's my stupid fault for leaving my diary on the ground. I suppose I should break up with him since he won't."

Then a tear fell from my eye for the first time since I left. I looked out my window and burst into tears.

"Natsu... Gray..." I said sadly.

I got out of bed and stood in the middle of the room. I took one of my keys of it's ring.

"Gate of the maiden I open thee," I said holding my arm out grasping the key. "Virgo!"

"Hi m-" Virgo started to say. "What's wrong?"

I guess my eyes were still red. I explained to her what had happened today... yesterday. It was very early in the morning now.

"Oh." Virgo said with her head tilted slightly.

"Who should I choose?" I asked hoping she'd help.

I don't know what I was thinking because she said in a casual voice," Pick Natsu! I like his pink fluffy hair."

I face-palmed myself orderd her to leave. She was out in a flash. I'll ask someone else later today. I let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>Hehe see, Gray has his reasons. That's why this should be GreyxLucy but for Misstory it's not lol. Was this chapter boring or rushed? If you think it was rushed, you won't in the next couple of chapters.<p> 


	4. My decision

Ya this chapter is shorter but the next one will be longer. I'll eventually start updating weekly. I might start now so expect the next chapter later.

* * *

><p>I came to the guild house, avoiding Grey and Natsu.<p>

"Hi Cana," I said as I greeted her.

"Ah, Lucy," Cana said. "Ready for your first drink?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

She should know me better than that!

"Then what ya here for?" Cana said sounding a bit drunk.

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

Levy and came and sat down next to me. Oh great!

"Hi," Levy said. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Lucy's going to drink for the first time!" Cana said excitedly, despite what I said.

"Lucy!" Levy said in that shocked, motherly tone.

"Cana! I am not drinking!"

"Good," Levy said relieved.

"I need some... advice," I said.

"About what?" Cana asked.

I doubt she's concerned.

"Well, yesterday I overheard Gray say he didn't really like me," I said trying not to cry again.

Levy and Cana gasped.

"But Natsu does?" Cana asked.

"Yes."

"Well I'll tell you who _not_ to pick," she said.

"Who?"

"Natsu."

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Levy asked Cana.

"He's too annoying. I can't stand him!" she yelled. "But that freak Juvia might kill you!"

"Shut up you drunk ass!" someone called throwing a beer bottle at her.

She ducked and walked over to the guy. Soon enough a guild fight was happening. I left before Master came to break it up.

"Wait, Lucy!" Levy called.

I stopped and looked back.

"I can't help you but I think Erza can."

"Where's her house?"

**xXx**

I knocked on Erza's door at Fairy Hills and waited for her to come.

"It's open," Erza yelled.

I opened the door and stepped in. There was a glass table by the door that I sat at. Erza walked into the room I was in.

"Oh hello Lucy," she greeted me.

"H-hi," I said. "Umm Erza, why would you leave the door open without knowing who the person was?"

"Oh I heard someone and assumed it was you."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

I shook my head at her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

I explained _everything_ that happened in the past two days. Tears dripped down my face.

"Oh, Lucy," Erza tried to say in a comforting way.

"Who do I pick?" I desperatly asked.

"Well, let's see," Erza said thinking. "How do you feel about Gray?"

"Well, as of now we are dating so I still have feelings for him. But my heart broke when I heard what he said."

"And Natsu?"

I smiled and started laughing.

"Natsu..." I said. "He's funny, determined... at times annoying. He-"

"Lucy," Erza interrupted. "You have an important decesion to make. I can't decide for you."

I put my head down and stared at my feet.

"Right," I said. "Well umm... bye."

I got up hand put my hand on the door.

"Thank you," I said walking out the door.

Before I closed the door, Erza stopped me.

"Wait, Lucy," she said. "You obviously love Natsu. It's clear he loves you too."

I nodded at her and left. When I closed the door I smiled. It's almost making sense to me. I turned around and opened the door again.

"Erza, thank you," I said.

"Anytime Lucy," Erza said smiling.

**xXx**

I stared at my diary that layed before me on the ground. It mocked me, tempting me to write in it once again. Tempting me to write my secrets down for someone else to read.

"You cause this," I said to it.

I still couldn't resist. I picked it up and grabbed my quill pen. I stared at it for a while and wrote:

_Today I talked to Virgo, Cana and Erza about... Natsu and Gray. Virgo was no help, neither was Cana. Erza told me I'm right for Natsu. Oh my gosh! I'm late for my date with... Oh well. I don't care!_

I stopped writing and put my diary away this time.

"Should I go?" I asked myself. "No."


	5. Ended and Mended

False alarm! I won't be updating weekly unless this goes into school XD There are two more short POV's. Hope you guys like!

* * *

><p>I avoided Gray again as I walked into the guild house. I knew he was following me so I went over to the bar. Levy, Mirajane, and Cana were over there so I assumed he wouldn't bring our date up. Yet he still approached me.<p>

Before he got close enough to hear me I said, "I stood Gray up and he won't leave until he talks to me."

"I can knock him out," Cana offered.

"Stop drinking!" I exclaimed. "I'm serious!"

"Just kidding," Cana said. "I got it."

She grabbed a glass and got up. It was filled with... who knows. She swiftly walked past Gray, "accidently" spilling her drink on him.

"I'll help," Levy said.

She got up and ran to Juvia and said," Gray's about to... kiss Lucy. Go stop him."

"Juvia wants Gray-sama!" Juvia said racing to Gray.

Cana and Levy walked back to me.

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"Leave quickly Lucy!" Mirajane ordered.

"Right!" I exclaimed.

I ran outside, bumping into Natsu.

"Hey Luce!" he said grinning.

"H-hi," I said nervously. "Natsu, can you... nevermind."

I ran back inside to Gray and kissed him.

"I'm sooo sorry! Plue hurt himself and I couldn't just leave him," I lied.

"Ok that's... fine," Gray said.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Gray. I didn't want to admit it but I'm still madly in love with him.

"How about we have a picnic now?" I suggested.

"Sure, but not yet."

"Why not?"

"...Lucy... can I tell you something?"

"Yeah s-"

"Alone," he interrupted, noticing that Mirajane, Levy, and Cana were staring at them.

"Oh, sure," I said.

As I walked out of the guild house, I saw Erza giving me a stop-playing-with-his-emotions look.

"Lucy," he said when we were alone, "I know you don't actually..."

Of course he chooses to do this now.

"Like you," I finished. "Yeah, I heard you talking to Natsu. I was there."

"You were spying on me?"

"You were reading my diary?"

"Well... ok, this isn't working Lucy."

"I've noticed."

There was an akward silence.

"Goodbye Gray," I said, walking back to the bar.

"I broke up with Gray," I told the three mages.

"Aww, it's ok," Mirajane said.

"Umm... I'm not sad," I said.

"I told you to pick Natsu," Cana said.

"Shut up Cana," Levy said.

"I'd tell Natsu I like him but, he's still with Lisanna. But that's only to stop liking me," I said.

"Then go for it!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe I'll-"

"Woohoo!" Gray cheered in the middle of the guild house.

He was dancing around like an idiot.

"Can you believe him?" Levy said. "Dancing because he's not with you."

"He's got some nerve!" Cana said agreeing with Levy.

She threw a beer bottle at him and he fell.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Cana! I wanted you to stop him, not fracture his head!" I exclaimed.

"Did he stop?" Cana asked.

"Is his head fractured?" Mirajane asked.

"No," I answered rolling my eyes.

"But Natsu!" I heard Lisanna exclaimed from across the room.

"I don't like to spy but I wanna hear them," I said.

"Yeah cause what happened last time is such a great example," Cana said.

"Whatever," I said getting up.

"But I-" Lisanna started.

"Lisanna," Natsu said. "I don't know any other way to that it's over!"

"Why?" Lisanna screamed.

"I told you why!" Natsu exclaimed.

I walked back to the bar not wanting any part of this.

"So?" Levy asked.

"Stop spying on my sister," Mirajane said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Sure Mira, and Natsu dumped her," I said.

"Really?" they all said in unison.

"Yup!"

"Then go!" they once again said in unison.

"Well then!"

I walked over to the door as Natsu walked in.

"H-hi Natsu," I said.

"Oh, hey Luce."

"I broke up with Gray, just so you know," I said.

"I broke up with Lisanna," he said.

"So you know how I'm feeling."

"No you don't know."

"Yes I do," I said smilling.

I rapped my arms around Natsu's waist and kissed him before he could speak.

**A/N: **I thought this would be a good place to stop but I wanted to end it with... something else hehe

**Lisanna POV**

"I can't believe he would choose Lucy over me!" I exclaimed.

I threw a rock across the street and entered an old building. A tall woman sat in the dark staring at me.

"Why Lisanna, I never thought I'd see you again," she said in a slow, mysterious voice.

_~flashback~_

"You're not from here, are you?" Kyoko asked. "Why are you in Edolas?"

"Who are you?" I asked trembling.

"That's not important."

"Get up Lisanna!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you. I _am_ a mage."

"What else can you do?"

_~flashback~_

**Gray's Pov**

What is she doing. I followed Lisanna here to comfort her but...

"I need you to... posess, someone," I heard Lisanna say.

"Why, Lisanna, I thought you'd never turn evil," the woman said.

"Kyoko, don't question me just do it!"

"Very well, who should I posess?"

What the?

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I want you to posess him and make him kill Lucy Heartphilia."

Lucy!


	6. Are we?

Hehe, here's part of what happens to Gray. It's also what happens with Natsu and Lucy so enjoy! I wanted to say something but I can't remember what it is so... just read the story lol.

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened?" Cana asked as I raced back to the bar.<p>

"What did it look like?" Levy asked.

"So you guys are dating now?" Mirajane asked. "You and Natsu?"

I started blushing.

"Yeah I guess," I said. "Well, I don't know. He kinda just... well he literally grabbed Happy and ran off."

"Aww we're so happy for you two!" Mirajane said.

"I told you to pick Gray," Cana said.

Levy and Mirajane both elbowed her.

"So whens the wedding?" she asked fake smiling.

"Ok, don't mind her, I think she's drunk, again," Erza said coming over to the bar. "Yes I was watching you and Natsu."

"Thank you Erza, and I need to clear everything up with him because I know nothing," I said.

"Juvia's coming this way," Levy warned me. "I suggest running."

"Hi Lucy," Juvia said surprisingly cheerful in a not out to get me way.

"H-hi Juvia," I said.

"Why aren't you choking Lucy?" Cana asked.

I knew she was drunk so I didn't choke _her_ myself.

"Because she broke up with Gray and kissed Natsu," Juvia replied smiling.

"It is amazing what cheers this girl up," Erza whispered to me.

"Juvia likes Lucy again."

"So you won't try and kill me again?"

"Nope. Now, where's Gray?"

"Yeah, where is Gray?" I asked.

"Didn't you see him leave?" Mirajane asked.

"No, no I didn't."

**Gray's POV**

Lucy! What is she... The freak! Has Lisanna gone mad? I was now on the roof of the building, staring into a small hole

"What about the boy?" the woman, Kyoko, asked. "Do you want him dead or alive?"

"Make sure he lives!" Lisanna demanded. "Hurt him and I will kill you!"

The woman- Kyoko laughed evily.

"I see you're finally learning the ways of evil."

"Just kill that bastard and leave me alone," Lisanna said.

"I'll need something in return."

"What?"

"The soul of a human."

What the hell?

"Lisanna, I am hundreds of years old. My life was at steak years ago, so I stole human souls of ones younger than me. However, it gets harder and harder to steal them, because for each one I take, I grow weaker."

"Well... who do you want?" Lisanna asked.

"Next person you see I guess. As long as their around my age. Same as you."

I've got to get out of here! I jumped off the building and landed on my face. I tried not to yell but it didn't matter. For Lisanna had walked out of the building.

"How much did you hear?" she asked hovering over me with red eyes.

"Uhh," I said backing away with my hands and feet.

"I asked you a question! How much, did you hear?" she screamed.

I got up and ran to find her chasing me. I created a path of ice behind me but she skated towards me. I found her getting closer, and closer.

"Come here Gray!"

**Lucy's POV**

I knocked on Natsu's door wondering why he can't do this. Then I sighed. I'm sure he won't mind if I...

"Gate of The Golden Bull I open the, Taurus!" I yelled.

"Why hello Lucy," the bull greeted. "Don't you look lovely today?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said annoyed. "Just get the door open!"

He broke the door down.

"Now leave," I ordered.

"Bye Lucy!" he said blushing.

I walked into Natsu's messy home, trying not to get a splinter from the door Taurus just cut down.

"Happy! Someone broke in!" Natsu exclaimed with a bag full of food.

"That's what I thought first time I saw you in my house!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy?" Natsu exclaimed letting his mouth drop, forming an O.

"Hello," I said as if this were an everyday thing.

"I think she wants you to kiss her," Happy whispered to Natsu.

"It's not whispering if I can hear you perfectly!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Uh oh!" Happy exclaimed flying out of the house. "Bye!"

"Uhh, Luce?" Natsu said.

"Yeah?"

"My door?"

"Oh, well I wanted to show you how it felt to have someone break into your home without your permission."

"Yeah but I didn't break your door!" he exclaimed. "Look at it!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't get the door open. How _do_ you get mine open?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh... so, why are you here?" Natsu asked avoiding the question.

"Oh, right," I said remembering why I came. "Well, I've been... wondering..."

"Same here," Natsu said while his face turned into a tomato.

"So umm... are we... you know," I asked nervously.

"Do you wanna be?" Natsu asked.

Do I?

"Uhh, y-yeah, sure!"

"Great!" Natsu said, trying not to sound desperate. "Do you wanna, umm, go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you then."

"Right. Well... umm, bye I guess."

"Oh no, make yourself comfortable," Natsu said.

"No, I think I better leave," I said. "I'm going somewhere with Cana, Levy and Mirajane."

"Oh ok," he said. "Bye then."

I walked in front of Natsu not able to leave. Not able to leave... yet. I looked into his sparkling black eyes and pushed my lips againts him warm ones.

"I told you!" Happy said staring inside a window.

"Bye Natsu," I said annoyed walking out.

**xXx**

I walked into the guild house and once again to the bar.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"How about a club?" Cana said.

"No!" Mirajane, Levy and I exclaimed.

"I mean a mage club."

"What?" Mirajane asked.

"You know, the club for mages only," Cana exclaimed. "It's different than a regular club."

"How?" Levy asked.

"You'll see when we go."

"_If _we go," Levy corrected.

"I'm up for it!" I exclaimed.

"Me too," Mirajane said smiling,

"Alright fine," Levy said.

"Then let's go!" Cana said.

"Umm, you guys go," Mirajane insisted. "I'll catch up with you."

"Ok," Levy said. "Wait... me too."

"Ok?" I said. "Well let's go Cana!"

**xXx**

Cana and I waited outside of the mage club. It was called Black Mage, which made me nervous to go in.

"I-is that... Levy?" Cana asked.

"I-I think it is!" I exclaimed.

The mage had straight blue hair, a sky blue halter top, and a skirt like mine but lavender.

"Levy!" Cana exclaimed.

"You said club!" she said.

"Mira's wearing her old clothes that she wore before... Lisanna... let's go with disappeared," Levy said.

"She can still fit them?" I asked.

"No she bought more. Her hairs the same too."

"Hi!" Mirajane greeted.

"Ok?" Cana said.

"Come on guys!" I exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Ok, should Gajeel be at the club? What about Loke?<p> 


	7. Black Mage

Ok, the possesing begins, later.

* * *

><p>I woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. All I remember is falling on my face. My legs were sore for some reason and I could feel my bruised head.<p>

"Gray," I heard someone say in a slow mysterious voice.

"Gray, can you hear me," it said again laughing evily.

I think it was Kyoko. I was sore and could barely speak.

"K-K-"

"Shut up!" the evil woman screamed.

"This is the boy who's soul I should take?" Kyoko asked.

Lisanna came out of the darkness and into the dim light.

"Yes," she said. "This is the one who now knows too much. He will ruin my plans!"

"Y-you... c-ou-t... g...e..t N..." I tried to say before I fainted.

The last words I heard were, "Say goodbye to your soul you..."

**Lisanna's POV**

"So, how long will it take to steal his soul, Kyoko," I asked.

"There is a... ritual that takes place," she explained.

"A ritual?"

"Yes you baka!" Kyoko yelled.

"Don't act like you're the smart one here!"

"I will be once I steal his soul."

"Huh?"

"You truly are a baka!"

"Call me that one more time and I'll-"

"What?" Kyoko interrupted. "What will you do?"

I glared at the woman.

"I'll be back!" I declared. "I'll be back!"

**Lucy's POV**

Black mage isn't what I expected.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

It was slightly dark and there was a rainbow of flashing lights spread out through the ceiling. There were four floors. Outside, there was a pool, and a hot tub.

"Where should we go?" Mirajane asked.

"How about over there?" Cana suggested.

She pointed over to a bar.

"Cana, if you get drunk here I'm not going home with you!" I stated.

"Whatever," Cana said.

We walked over to the bar and watched Cana order a barrel of beer.

"She's just kidding," Levy said. "Don't get her that much beer."

The bar keep nodded and handed Cana a mug of beer.

"Thanks a lot Levy," Cana said sarcastically before taking a sip from the mug.

She finished the beer in less than ten seconds.

"So what happened with you and Natsu?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh, right," I said. "Well... I was... invited, into his house, very messy, and..."

"Yeah?" Levy asked.

"He said... well, we agreed we were dating."

"That's it?" Cana asked.

"And then we kissed."

"You did?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah and- ...Levy? What are you staring at?"

She was silent. I'm not even sure she heard me.

"Hello?" I said. "Earth to Levy."

She seemed to snap out of whatever was happening.

"Yeah?"

"I-is that... Gajeel?" Mirajane asked.

"That would explain the staring!" Cana said.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"Lucy?" Levy said. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax," I said getting up from the bar.

I walked over to where Gajeel was.

"Hi," I said.

"Lucy?"

"No it's Pinsetti Dragneel," I said sarcastically.

"Well the Dragneel part I get but."

I kicked him in the shin but it barely had any effect on him.

"Yeah and I get Levy Redfox but I don't go around talking about it."

Gajeel stiffened and said," What do you want?"

"Levy's here."

"She is?"

I walked away from him as he followed me.

"You're welcome," I whispered to Levy.

A man around Mirajane's height approached her.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Mirajane blushed as Cana rolled her eyes. I covered her mouth before she insulted the guy that seems to like Mirajane.

"Would you care to dance?" he said.

"No thanks," Mirajane said.

"Umm... can you excuse us for a second?" I said to the man.

"I have time," he said.

I grabbed Mirajane's wrist and pulled her over to where Gajeel was.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Dance with him!"

"But I-"

"Mira," I said.

"Ok," she said.

We walked back over and she said, "I'll dance with you."

"Great," the man said grinning.

"But first, you have to tell me your name."

"Kyoto," he said. "And you are?"

"Mirajane."

"What a lovely name," he said gently pulling her arm.

Mirajane let him guide her as she turned her head and smiled at us.

"Who woulda thought?" Cana said.

"Right?" I said.

I pulled out one of my keys and summoned Plue.

"Hi Plue!" I said.

Pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket, Plue handed me a quill pen. I wrote a note telling Natsu to come here. I then ripped it up. Girls night out.

"Ok Plue, you can go do what ever you like," I said.

I laughed as I watched Plue run into the crowd of people.

"Give me another beer!" Cana demanded.

I heard a girl scream on the other side of the club.

"Pervert!" she screamed,

Then I heard a familiar voice. Loke! I walked over to him and slapped him.

"Oh Hi LoOpY," he said sounding drunk.

Oh, _I'm _Loopy.

"Loke?" I said.

"YeS CaN I HeLp PoU?" he said.

"Loke, Loke, Loke," I said shaking my head. "Hey, Cana! Can you throw something at Loke?"

**xXx**

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu, are you ok?" Happy asked.

I was sitting on my bed because I couldn't stand.

"Y-yeah," I said. "I'm f-fine."

"Maybe you're hungry."

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh no!" Happy said panicing. "You're too sick too eat! This is bad! Bad, bad, bad!"

"Happy, I'm fine," I reassured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Well... my head is hurting a bit."

"Why don't you lie down?"

"Yeah, sure," I said.

Before I knew it, everything was black. I must've passed out. I could still hear everything.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I heard Happy yell.

Then I heard a strange unfamiliar womans voice, laughing evily.

"Natsu," I heard Lisanna's voice say,

"Lisanna?" I said in my thoughts.

"I'm giving you one last chance."

"Huh?"

"Break Lucy's heart and be mine."

"Never!"

"Ok then," she said. "You can kill her yourself."

* * *

><p>Still can't remember what I need to say so whatever. Sorry, not much Loke.<p>

Oh, Kyoko and Kyoto are two different people. But who said they weren't related?


	8. Gray!

Hello! Just wanted to say Kyoko is the evil woman and Kyoto is... someone... ok he's similar. You'll see in this chapter. Sorry for the confusion but I do have a reason for it.

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone!" Mirajane greeted Cana, Levy, and I.<p>

"Hi," I said. "You brought Kyoto?"

"Yeah," she said. "He's thinking about joining the guild."

"Cool!" Levy exclaimed.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mirajane suggested.

Cana glared at Kyoto and left.

"Umm... did I...?"

"No," Levy said. "It's just, usually it's only me her Mirajane and Lucy here. Sometimes Erza, the one in the red over there, does but..."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kyoto said. "Should I go?"

"No, no," I said. "Stay."

"You know he wasn't gonna leav anyway, right?" Levy whispered to me.

I started laughing.

"What a lovely dress you have Mira-chan," Kyoto complemented her.

"Why thank you," Mirajane said blushing. "So... do you have any family near by?"

"Well... my mother, she was a priestess. My father was a mage like us but was evil and... well, he went insane and killed her."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," Mirajane said.

"No, it's fine," Kyoto said.

"No, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No really, it's fine.I'm not evil like my father but... well... my shimai is."

(hint hint)

"Who's your sister?" I asked.

"Her name is Kyoko."

"Kyoko!" I exclaimed. "Last night in my dream, I heard that name randomly."

"What?" Kyoto said as he started to panic.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked him.

"That's a sign that... Has anyone you know been missing?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed walking to the bar.

"That's Juvia," Mirajane said.

"How long has he been gone?"

"I think two days," I said.

"Has anyone else been missing?"

"Umm... Lisanna has," Levy said.

"I haven't seen Natsu since yesterday but it hasn't even been a day," I said.

"Ladies, I'm going to need you to tell me everything that's happened in the past few days."

"Well..." I started.

**xXx **

"Well what I _think_ has happened is Lisanna wants to posess Natsu," Kyoto said.

"To do what?" I asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Tell us!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"To... kill Lucy."

"What?" I screamed.

"N-no," Mirajane mumbled.

"Kyoko can posess people. And she's a soul stealer."

"What about Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Let's see," he said. "I can read minds from a long distance. I'll repeat everything I hear."

I could feel the concentration.

"Kyoko, that baka!" Kyoto repeated. "I can't wait 'til she possesses Natsu and takes Gray's soul."

Everyone looked at him in horror.

"...G-guys," I said. "I'm going to die!"

"Not if I can help," Erza said.

First Juvia, now her? Maybe something's projecting our voices. Oh, this is no time for jokes!

"Kyoto, can you take us to Kyoko?" she asked.

"Sure beautiful," he said flirting with her.

Mirajane purposely stomped on his foot as she got up to sit next to me.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said.

Mirajane turned her head.

"Man up!" Cana, who had been sitting next to Levy the whole time, said.

"Ok, that seriously hurt!" he said. "I think it's bruised."

"It's your fault for being a Loke!" she said muttered.

"Huh?"

"She's got a point," I said agreeing with her.

"Will both of you shut up!" Erza said.

"Take us to Kyoko!" Levy ordered.

"Very well," he said. "We must hurry! Kyoko could start the ritual anytime."

"Ritual?" I asked. "For what?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Kyoto led us outside. He picked a rose from the ground and gave it to Mirajane. I saw Cana step next to him.

"Look," Cana whispered in his ear. "I know you're a Loke, so if you hurt Mira I'll hurt you!" she threatened.

I grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her away from him.

"Cana!"

"Fine, I'll stop," she said. "For now."

**xXx**

"Ok, this is it," Kyoto said.

"What now?" Levy asked.

"I can hear the ritual!" he said. "Go to the back of the building."

We went to the back of the building and saw an open window. I looked at Kyoto who had a worried expression.

"Should we climb in?" Levy whispered.

"Yes."

I noticed Mirajane was trembling and her eyes had teared up.

"Mira?" I said.

She didn't say anything or look up.

"L-lisanna... couldn't..." she mumbled.

"Do you want to go with us?" Kyoto asked Mirajane.

"Y-yes!" Mirajane said.

"Good," I said.

I climbed in through the window trying not to make a sound. I assumed everyone else was behind me so I didn't look back. I crawled behind a desk and under a table. I could see everything Kyoko was doing.

"Finally," the woman whispered.

I saw her light three candles right in front of her.

"What are the candles for?" Levy whispered.

"They symbolize you're friends magic," Kyoto said. "She'll blow thm out and they'll re-light them."

I turned my head back and opened my eyes wide as I saw the fire of the candle in the middle freeze. Gray?

"I think it's Gray," Erza said.

He can still use his magic. I looked around and tried to find Gray. Eventually, I saw him, tied up to a chair. Then I saw a rock fly across the room and knock a candle down. It disappeared into thin air. I turned around to see Mirajane standing up glaring at the woman.

"Who are you?" Kyoko shouted.

"Where is Lisanna?" Mirajane yelled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kyoko yelled.

Kyoto stood up.

"You won't harm her!" he said.

"Kyoto?" the woman said.

"I see you're still a soul eater!"

"This doesn't concern you otōto!"

"Well now it does!"

While Kyoko and Kyoto were arguing, I snuck over to Gray and untied him.

"L-lucy," he said sleepily.

I got down on my knees to untie his ankled. when I was done, since I was on my knees, I was at his level. I felt sorry for him and felt like something was missing.

"Come on!" I said turning around.

"'W-wait... Lucy," he said grabbing my arm.

I turned around and leaned towards him.

"Gray..."

Suddenly... Gray leaned closer to me and kissed me. I pulled myself away from him and stared at him in terror. I ran back over to the others.

"Levy, can you help Gray?" I asked. "I-I can't."

"Lucy?" Levy said. "Did you kiss him?"

"..."

"Sure, I'll help him."

The first person I thought of was Natsu.

"Mirajane," I said, "Let's go."

"Is Levy back with Gray?"

"She's coming back now."

"We're going?' Erza asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's go," Levy said helping Gray walk.

I never knew she was that strong.

**xXx**

I ran to get ice for Gray's head. We were at the guild house, and he was lying down. His forehead was swollen and he had rope burns on his wrists and ankle.

"Juvia will get water!" Juvia said.

After Juvia gave him water, Levy asked, "Can you talk now?"

"Yes," he said after taking a sip of his water. "But my throat is a bit sore."

"What happened?" Mirajane asked.

Before he could speak, Erza said, "He needs to rest."

"No, it's fine," he said. "Well, after Natsu broke up with Lisanna, I went to comfort her. I tried to catch up with her and she ended up leading me to a building. I saw a woman talking to her and well... long story short, Lucy, you're in danger."

"So it's true," I said. "Natsu will be posessed."

"Yes," Gray said. "When's the last time you saw him?"

"Umm... a day."

I suddenly remembered our kiss and took a step back.

"Is it safe for Lucy to be here?" Levy asked.

"It's _not_ safe for her to be alone."

I looked back behind me to see Mirajane trembling again.

"Mira, are you ok?" I asked.

"Do you need water?" Levy asked.

"She didn't do it," she said.

"Huh?" Cana said.

I had forgotten she was there.

"Innocent," Mirajane she whispered.

"You mean Lisanna?" Erza asked.

Mirajane took one last look at everyone and ran.

"Mira, wait!" I called. "I'm gonna go after her."

* * *

><p>Yes Siblings. Uh huh. :-{)<p> 


	9. Stay Safe

Sorry this is a little bit shorter but the next should be longer.

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could to get to Mirajane. I had a million questions swarming around in my head. Where is she going? What is she talking about? Is this about Lisanna?<p>

"Miiiraaa!" I called. "Miiraa-chaaan!"

I ran out of breath, bent over, and put my hands on my knees, breathng hard. Then I started walking back to the guild house. When I got back, everyone ran up to me.

"Where's Mirajane?" Levy asked.

"I... don't... know," I said, still breathing hard.

"Do you think she went to look for Lisanna?" Levy asked starting to panic.

"That's what common sense says baka," Cana said.

"Don't start Cana!" Erza warned. "We need to find Mirajane before she does something stupid!"

"Umm... what's this I hear about Mira?" Elfman said approaching us.

"What?" I said.

"I heard you talking about her."

"Y-yeah," I said. "She's going back to Black Mage with... a guy she likes. She just took off without warning."

Elfman glanced at everyone and left.

"Juvia thinks he knows too much," Juvia said.

"Why didn't we tell him?" Levy asked.

"We shouldn't get anyone else involved," I stated. "Anyway, he's been through enough with Lisanna. She hasn't been back for too long."

"...I guess you're right," Levy said.

"Hmm... maybe she really did go back to Kyoto," Erza said.

"Maybe," Cana said. "But what would she want with him?"

"She seemed to like him," I said, remembering how she got mad when he flirted with Erza.

"Maybe..." Juvia said.

"Guys, I don't think we should talk about this here," I said, noticing people started staring.

The last thing we needed was for someone to find out about this. The master would eventually find out and everyone would get involved.

"Lucy's right," Erza said. "We'll meet up at her place later and talk about it."

"My place?" I screamed.

"Yes!" Cana said. "I say it's only fair since you're the one Natsu's about to kill."

"Thanks for that, Cana," I said sarcastically. "Fine."

I walked over an empty table and sat down. My head hurt from what had happened today. I still can't believe Gray kissed me! Was he unconcious? Does he even remember it.

"Lucy?" I heard him say from behind me. "A-are you ok?"

I couldn't speak. Then, I think I was imagining it, but I saw Natsu standing next to him.

"Die," he said.

That was all it took because the second after I heard it I fainted.

**xXx**

I woke up in my bed under the covers. How did I get here?

"Lucy," someone said. "Juvia thinks Lucy's awake."

It was Juvia (not that it wasn't obvious).

"Lucy?" Levy called running to me.

Levy running was a waterfall effect. Everybody else came running over.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked.

"You still don't have anything for me to drink," Cana says. "But are you ok?"

"Mest up since 13," Levy muttered.

"What was that?" Cana asked.

Levy was silent.

"It's Macao's fault," Cana whispered.

I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine," I said. "But... who brought me here?"

"Gray carried you," Levy said.

"I-is he here?"

"He's waiting outside," Erza said.

"Juvia isn't mad. Juvia has Gray-sama."

"Could you guys tell Gray to come in," I asked. "I need to tell him something, alone."

"Juvia won't get mad, Juvia won't get mad," Juvia repeated.

At least she's trying.

"Don't worry Juvia," I said. "But if you don't send him in now I will end up with him."

Juvia dashed to the dor and pulled Gray inside Gray fell over onto me.

"Ow!" I squealed.

"She _is_ strong!" Gray said.

Everyone started backing away.

"Do you mind getting off of me?" I screamed.

"Right!" Gray said standing up.

"Umm... Gray..."

"You wanna talk about-"

"The kiss. So you remember."

"Listen, I didn't mean to kiss you. I barely remember any of that."

"So... you didn't mean to..."

"Right."

"Gray, do you still have feelings for me?"

"...Not exactly."

"What about Juvia? I saw you yesterday by the pond with her."

Gray's face turned red.

"I'm gonna go," he said running.

I smiled and said, "I know you guys are in the house so just come out."

They each came out one by one.

"What was that about?" Cana asked wondering away.

"None of your business!" I exclaimed. "Anyway , what should we-"

"Lucy!" Cana interrupted, running back near my bed.

"What?"

"You have a drink for me!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

'Lucy," Erza said, "Why do you have that?"

"Relatives came over and I was going to give it to Cana."

"Ah," everyone said in unison, except Cana who had finished drinking.

"Now, what should we do about Natsu?" I asked.

"Maybe we should... well for starters none of us should be alone," Levy said.

"But it's only Lucy that's in danger," Erza said.

"No there's still Lisanna and Kyoko."

"Right," Juvia said. "But what about when we go home."

"In the morning we can all meet up at the guild house," Erza said.

"Ok but... what if he comes at night," Levy said, worried about me.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her.

"No, she's right!" Cana said. "Maybe someone can stay with you. Or you could use an alarm."

"Won't work," I said.

"Why not?" Juvia asked

"I have alarms but Natsu still always comes and they don't go off."

"Then why don't you stay with one of us?" Cana asked.

"Guys, I'll be fine!" I said.

"If you say so," everyone said in unison.

"Well stay safe Lucy," Levy said. "Stay safe."


	10. Grieving for you

Hi! I just need to say, for the people that read The Grand Reopening, I will be updating it soon. I got major writers block! Sorry! And I might be adding two chapters to this story. Have fun at the beach Misstory! Should I be saying have fun? after all, I am missing a beta :{)

* * *

><p>I sat at the guild house, next to Cana, waiting for the others.<p>

"Wanna go somewhere tonight?" Cana asked, moving her barrel of beer away from her mouth.

"Sure," I said. "Where?"

It didn't really matter if I could take my mind off things.

"To this... resturant like place."

"Huh?"

"Well... a lake," Cana said. "We could have a picnic."

"That sound's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Don't ruin the moment Lucy," Cana said, going back to drinking.

"Huh?"

"Well... you have a way of making things _too_ positive," Cana tried to say as politley as possible.

"Oh," I said sounding a bit hurt.

I think Cana noticed because she said, "But most of the time you lift peoples spirits!"

I smiled and said, "Thank you Cana."

Levy and Juvia walked in the door behind Erza.

"Hello Lu-chan," Levy said.

"Hi Levy!" I said with a smile. "Cana wants us to go on a picnic."

"Sounds fun!" Levy replied.

In all the excitement, I forgot about Natsu. Natsu... I wish I could see him. If I go to him... he might kill me. I grieved for him. The worst part is, I never got to go on a date with him yet.

"Lucy?" Erza said, unintentionally interrupting my thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I said. "Why?"

"Because you look like a sick puppy."

"Thanks for that," I said.

"Just making sure you were ok."

"I'll be right back," I said backing up.

"O-ok," Levy said.

I walked outside and sat down in the grass, only grieving more and more for my love.

"Natsu..." I said.

Maybe I can see him tonight. Maybe he's fine. Or maybe Kyoto was wrong.

"Grieving for Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Do you always know what's happening?" I asked, still depressed.

I felt lonley without Natsu, but at least I had Levy. And Cana and Juvia. As well as Erza and Mira... nevermind.

"Not always," Levy said. "Just when someone needs my help."

A tear fell out of my eye as I started to cry. I suddenly burst into tears. Levy got down on her knees and gave me a hug.

"It's ok," Levy said. "Listen, we'll help you. You need to get your mind off things right now. I'll see if we can go on the picnic now. You stay here, ok?"

I nodded and watched her as she left. Suddenly, Gray approached me.

"Lucy, are you ok?" he asked.

I tried not to cry more.

"G-gray," I said. "Where is Natsu?"

"I haven't seen him in a while."

"Please find him," I begged. "Slay Kyoko and bring Natsu to me unposessed."

"...I will," Gray said. "I promise."

Gray turned around and walked away.

"Thank you," I said.

He didn't turn back. The girls came outside ready for a picnic.

"Let's go!" Juvia exclaimed.

"It's ok Lucy," Cana whispered to me. "Levy told me and only me."

I smiled and hugged them both.

"Arigato."

**xXx**

"Did we bring anything with alcohol in it?" Cana asked.

"Shut up," Erza muttered.

"I can hear you," Cana said to Erza.

"Who has the picnic blanket?" Levy asked.

"Juvia does!" Juvia said.

"What about the food?" Erza asked.

"Do you guys ever think to look at what everyone had?" I asked. "I have the food."

Juvia put down the huge blue picnic basket, with the help of Levy. When they were done, I put down the picnic baskets and took the food out.

"We need something with ice," Levy said.

It had to be at least 80 degrees.

"Lemonade..." Juvia said smiling.

She seemed to be hypnotized.

"Lemonade?" I asked.

"I've had lemonade once," Levy said. "I was on a mission."

"I've never had it," I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Cana, go buy lemon-" Erza started. "No you'll buy beer. Juvia go buy lemonade somewhere."

"Ok," Juvia said.

I got up and ran over to the pond that was right next to us. When I took off my shoes, I put my feet in the water. It went up to my thighs. The water was cold but it felt good. I turned around to see a horse.

"What the heck?" I screamed. "Cana, why is there a horse behind me?"

"Oh, the owner brings his horse here somethimes."

"He has a horse," I muttered to my self. "He has a horse!"

"Kai!" Cana called.

A guy that looked a year or two older than her came out from behind a tree.

"Hi Cana," he said. "How are things with Maca-"

"Fine!" Cana interrupted. "Kai this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Kai. An old family friend."

"Hello Kai," I said.

"Hi miss Lucy," Kai greeted. "Would you like to ride on Aki?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"The horse."

"Right," I said. "Uhh..."

"Lucy, get on the horse," Erza said.

"No thanks," I said.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed.

"No really I'm-"

"Lucy I will throw you on the horse!" Cana threatened.

"I think I'll go get on the horse now."

Kai smiled and helped me on the horse.

"So, Aki's a he, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Kai said. "He was a gift."

Who gives someone a horse?

"So, if you want to turn you have to-"

"Ahh!" I screamed as the horse took off.

I don't know what I did but the horse turned around and stopped where it started.

"And this is why I don't do horses!" I exclaimed.

"That looked fun!" Levy exclaimed.

Kai helped my off the horse and said, "I've never seen the horse come back like that after it takes off. However, I've expierienced it with Aki."

"I have lemonade!" Juvia called walking to us with a pitcher full of it.

"I think we have cups," Erza said looking through the basket.

"Now we can eat," Cana said.

"Kai, would you like to join us?" I asked.

"No thanks," he said. "I was actually wondering if Cana would like to go for a ride."

"Sorry," Cana said. "I'm staying with Lucy."

Cana winked at me and smiled. She then looked at Levy, who was also smiling.

"I'll pour the lemonade," Levy offered.

I ran over to the blanket, waving to Kai.

"Try it!" Juvia demanded.

I took the cup from Juvia and said, "Yum! It's delicious."

**xXx**

Everyone but me left the pond. I stayed behind nursing a Jay. I'd never seen a Jay here. His leg was broken. He's fine now. I named him Happy jr. because he was blue and he could fly just like Happy. I seemed to understand his chirping. Sort of like how I understood Plue.

The moon was full and it lit the midnight's sky. I could hear something moving closer to me, but I didn't know what it was. Then I saw him. Natsu.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed.

He was now running towards me.

"Natsu?"

**Gray's POV**

I watched Natsu from the top of a tree as he ran towards the blonde mage. I had to do something. But what? I couldn't let him hurt her. He got close and closer, so I jumped out of the tree and grabbed Lucy.

"Ahh!" she screamed as I picked her up and ran. "Gray?"

"Natsu is going to kill you!"

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know! He just went to find you," I said running.

"Kill!" Natsu yelled.

"Ahh!" Lucy screamed again.

Natsu ran towards us with his fists on fire.

"Die!" he yelled.

I dodged his fists so he wouldn't hit Lucy.

"Gray! Fight him!"

"I can't kill him! It's still Natsu!

I started running in the other direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To Kyoko!"

**xXx**

"Kyoko!" I yelled, knocking the door down.

The bitter woman was staring into a crystal ball. It showed her Natsu. It put Lucy down and grabbed Kyoko's arm.

"Get you hands off of me you son of a-"

"Unposess Natsu!" I yelled.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'll continue to freeze you until you get hypothermia if you don't!"

"Continue?" she said. "What the?"

Her whole arm was frozen.

"I won't stop until he's killed."

"Then I'll freeze you're head. Not that you have a brain to freeze anyway."

"Alright, alright!" Kyoko said.

She picked the crystal ball up and broke it.

"Happy? Now leave!"

**Natsu's POV**

I could control my thoughts but I couldn't control my actions. Is this how puppets feel? I'll never use one again! Oh shut up! I didn't know what to do. Lisanna! Maybe if I find her... nah. That won't work.

I'll just have try and fight it. I used all my might to stop myself. Then I started running again. I suddenly fell. I wasn't moving at all.

"Huh?" I said to myself. "I can talk!"

I then stood up.

"What just happened? I have to find Lucy!"


	11. You Can Surf?

Quick update! This is the longest chapter. I've been writing all night *yawn* please remember to **R&R!**

* * *

><p>"She just broke it?" Cana asked.<p>

"Yep," I said. "Gray threatened to freeze her head and that was that."

"Impressive," Erza said.

"Levy? Are you ok?" I asked, noticing she looked a bit sad.

"Not really," she said. "I'm worried about Mirajane."

"We all are," I said putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she just went home."

"How do you know?" Levy asked.

"Well..." I said. "Let's ask. Elfman!" I called.

He came walking over.

"Hi Lucy," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes. Have you seen Mirajane?"

"No, and we were supposed to go to church today."

"Ok," I said.

Elfman turned around and walked away.

"See," Levy said.

"Well we can look for her today. Wait... no, I can't."

"Why not?" Juvia asked.

"I want to go see Natsu before anything else happens."

"But-" Levy began.

"Shut up!" Cana exclaimed. "Let her go with Natsu."

"I partially thank you Cana," I said.

"Well if you're going to leave, why not leave now?" Cana asked.

"Sure," I said.

**xXx**

I knocked on Natsu's door, waiting for it to open. To my surprise, Happy opened it. He had a pot on his head and what looked like armor.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed.

"Happy?"

"N-natsu's being wierd."

I laughed and said, "He's fine now."

"How do you know?"

I remembered when Levy said those words to me. I had been wrong. But not now.

"I was there," I said, walking into the house.

"You were?" Happy asked, circling around me.

"Yep!" I exclaimed. "Have you seen Natsu?"

"He's under his bed."

"And you didn't leave the house?" I asked.

"Where would I go?"

"Right."

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

Natsu rolled out from under the bed.

"Yes?" he said. "Lucy!"

His eyes popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed.

The grieving was over. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Listen," I said, "we've never gone somewhere together yet. I think we should do something before anything else happens."

"S-sure," he said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking we could go the beach."

I never actually went with Gray, even though he asked. I thought it would be fun.

"Ok," Natsu said grinning. "I'll be at your house Luigi."

"Don't think I won't still kill you if you break into my home! And what is with this Luigi thing?"

"Well let's see. What do you like better? Luigi or Linguini?"

"Lucy!" I screamed. "I like Lucy!"

"Luigi it is."

"Call me that one more time and I'll kill you!" I screamed at him.

"She's scary!" Happy exclaimed.

"What did you just say?"

Happy went flying out of the window.

"Ok, Lucy."

"Well... bye."

I stopped at the guild house to see if anyone found saw Natsu.

"No," Loke said. "But he said he was going to your house."

Maybe I can see how he gets in!

"Ok, thanks!" I said running out of the guild house.

"What, no thank you kiss?" Loke screamed.

"I'll give you a thank you punch!"

"I'm good."

**xXx**

I got home to see Natsu, hanging out the window.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed. "My window was closed!"

Normally I'd push him and let him fall. Since we were dating, I didn't.

"Natsu! Why are you in my house?" I screamed.

"I told you I was coming."

"I'm gonna smack you!"

"No you won't," Natsu dared to say.

"What?"

"I know why you let me in."

I blushed and said, "If I pushed you you'd probably break your scull!"

"Sure Luigi."

"Natsu, do I need to remind you what I said earlier," I said in a fake calm voice.

"N-no!" Natsu said.

"Then call me Lucy!" I yelled. "Now leave so I can change!"

"Why can't I stay?"

"Because then, you'd be a Loke."

Or a Gray for that matter.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

I watched Natsu leave so I could lock the door. Then I took out my phone and called Levy.

"Hi Levy," I said. "I need you to come over."

"Why?" Levy asked.

"I don't know what to wear!"

**xXx**

**Natsu's POV**

I waited outside Lucy's door, waiting for her to finish... whatever she was doing. I was wearing black and orange swim trunks. When the door opened, Levy came out.

"Levy?" I said.

"Yeah, I was helping Lucy," she said.

Lucy walked out behind her. She was wearing a sky blue and white bathing suit cover.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," I said. "You look-"

"Bye Lucy," Levy said.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing," I said.

I completly forgot what I was about to say.

**xXx**

Lucy took off her cover, revealing a sky blue bikini.

"Wow!" she exclaimed when we got to the beach. "I'm gonna go get icecream. Want some?"

I gave her a what-do-you-think look.

"Oh yeah, you're not a fan of cold stuff," she said.

She was probably thinking of Gray when she said it.

"Be right back," she said running off.

I looked back as someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Here to surf?" the guy asked.

"No," I said.

I backed into a surf board and knocked the others behind it down like dominoes.

"Sorry," I said, picking them up.

"Ah, not much of a surfer," the guy said. "Or a getting weter," he muttered.

Did he just say what I... no. Probably not.

"I'm guessing you surf," I said.

"Yeah. I'm competing in the competition. I've never lost. This week is the couples competition.

"Never lost eh," I said under my breath.

"Is that your girl?"

"Yeah."

"Cute."

I tried not to lose my tempur at that. I didn't want to ruin this date for Lucy.

"Too bad you're not competing. I'd have another person to beat."

I'm starting to like Gray better than this guy.

"What?" I said.

"You don't think you could actually beat me, do you?"

"Oh I know I can beat you!" I yelled.

"Ha! With that weak girl of yours?"

"What did you say," I growled.

"I called your girl weak," he said evily grining. "You can't get me back for that unless you were to beat me in the competition."

"Lucy!" I yelled. "This guy called you weak!"

"He said what?" Lucy screamed back to me.

She ran right over to us.

"What did you call me?" she screamed, scaring him half to death.

"Are you dating a girl or a demon?" the guy said sounding freaked out.

"Why you son of a-"

I put my hand over her mouth. I feel like that's been said before. (does Kyoko come to mind when you hear that?)

"We'll beat you in the competition!" I exclaimed.

A girl came running up to him.

"Hi Tadashi!" she said. "Who's this."

I took my hand off of Lucy's mouth.

"The person whose about to beat you two!" I yelled.

"Not likely but I like a competition," she said. "Good luck!"

The girl pulled her date away.

"Umm... Natsu, you can't surf."

"How do you know?"

"Natsu, come on."

"Well... fine!"

"Grab the surf boards and come on!" Lucy ordered.

**xXx**

**Lucy's POV**

"L-lucy," Natsu said. said. "I'm getting motion sickness."

"_This_ makes you sick?" I said.

"23 seconds into the competition," the announcer (I think thats what they're called) said.

I looked at Natsu who was trying to balance. His cheeks were forced out by... the food he ate earlier (trying not to be disgusting here).

"You'll be fine," I said.

"Is that guy... vomiting?" the announcer said. "I think he's gonna fall!"

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.

He quickly put his hand back over his mouth. Tahashi began to laugh.

"You dare challenge me?" he said.

"Keep in mind, only one needs to be standing," I said.

"L-lucy?" Natsu said. "You can surf?"

"Well I used to but-"

"Then I can leave!"

"Natsu, wait!" I called.

"What's this?" the announcer said. "One of the contestants seems to be... hugging his surf board. Now he's on shore. One down!"

**xXx**

"Two contestants left," the announcer said.

"I must admit," Tadashi said, "you're better than I expected. But you're still going to lose."

He took a celestial key out. I don't have mine. A huge wave knocked the key out of his hand.

"No fair!" he exclaimed.

I had an idea.

"Haaapppyyy!" I called.

"Why are you calling Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Just wait."

Happy jr. flew in front of me.

"Natsu," I called to him, trying to balance. "This is Happy jr. Happy, go fly around his head."

He did as he was told, knocking Tadashi off.

"And the winner is... Lucy Heartphilia!" the annoncer said.

Everyone started cheering.

"We have a new champion! Lucy Heartphilia and Natsu Dragneel get the trophe."

**xXx**

After we recieved our trophies and watch Tadashi scream like a girl and cry, Natsu offered to take us to a fancy resturant.

"Are you sure Natsu?" I asked. "You can't eat like you normally do in a fancy resturant."

"I have a surprise for you so we need to eat at a fancy resturant," he casually. said.

A surprise?

"What is it?" I asked.

"I said it's a _surprise_," he said. "If I told you it wouldn't be as surprising."

**xXx**

When we were inside, I didn't know what the name of the resturant was. I was too excited to know. Should I ask what it is, or will he tell me himself.

"Natsu, can you order for me?" I asked.

"Sure why?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be right back."

I went into the restroom and pulled out my phone. I called Levy with it.

"Hi, Levy?" I said. "I need you to bring one of my dresses..."

I asked her to bring one of my dresses and she said she'd come right away. She happened to be by my house. I walked back to the table with Natsu in my blue bathing suit cover.

"Back," I said sitting down.

The waitress had come back with our food. Natsu somehow ordered spaghetti. I don't think they even have that on the menu. Hmm... I've never been to Italy.

"So... Lucy," Natsu said. "I wanted to give you-"

"Hold that thought," I said as I saw Levy walk into the door.

**xXx**

"So... I wanted to give you this," Natsu said pulling at small velvet box. It had a purple ribbon.

He opened it up, revealing a gold ring.

"N-Natsu..." I said. "I-Is that real gold?"

"Yeah, I saved up."

"What's it for?" I asked.

"It's a promise ring," he said grinning.

"But... Natsu, we've only had one date!"

"I know but, I want to make it offical."

"Already?"

"Yes!"

I smiled and got up to give Natsu a hug. He slid the gold ring onto my finger.

"Thank you!"

**xXx**

Natsu walked me home in the rain.

"Stupid rain!" I exclaimed. "I wouldn't be surprised if the yellow dripped off my dress!"

"Does rain have an effect on Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, probably."

"Maybe she can control the rain."

"No she can't."

"I think she can."

"No I'm pretty sure she can't!"

"Yes she can!"

"No she-"

Natsu, out of no where, caressed me as his lips captured mine. In his warm embrace, the rain had no effect.


	12. One by One

Hi pplz! The mystery will now continue. Sorry if there are errors. I can't normally find my own. Only other peoples lol. Sorry for the late update. I was out of state for a few days for a funeral. If there's anyone you guys would like me to put in one of the chapters, just say so in your review. I'd be happy to include them. Before I start the story, I have a question for Princess Happy. Are the gihehe's really nessicary? lol I guess it's your signature. I also want to thank everyone for all their reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I've never gotten this many reviews before so I'm really thankfull for them! Special thanks to Misstory5120 for... everything. Mejores amigos para siempre! Alright enough of that, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"So, how was your date?" Levy asked.<p>

"Fine," I said with my right hand behind my back.

It was the one with the ring on it.

"Did you two kiss?" Cana asked carelessly.

"That's none of your business!" I exclaimed.

"Why is your hand behind your back?" Erza asked.

"You guys are really nosey!" I stated while reaveling the ring. "Natsu gave me a promise ring."

"Is that real gold?" Juvia asked.

"Yup!"

"Wow!" Levy exclaimed.

"I wonder how much beer I could buy if I sold that thing," Cana muttered to herself.

"Touch the ring and I'll kill you!" I yelled.

"Fine, fine," Cana said.

I noticed Juvia seemed quiet and was looking down the whole time.

"Juvia, are you ok?" I asked.

Juvia was silent.

"Juvia?" Levy said.

"Juvia s-saw..." Juvia said.

"Juvia, you can tell us," Erza said.

"Spray paint..." Juvia said. "Wall..."

"There was spray paint on your wall?" Cana asked.

Juvia nodded and said, "It said... one by one you."

"What?" Levy screamed.

"Someones threatening you?" I asked.

For some odd reason, and bunny came running into the guild house. It stopped right in front of me.

"Aww!" I exclaimed.

"That's not a hare," Erza said.

"What?" Cana said.

"That's Mirajane," she said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The hare is crying."

The rabbit turned into Mirajane.

"Mirajane!" everyone but Erza exclaimed in unison.

"Where were you?" Levy asked.

"L-Lisanna..." Mirajane answered. "She's... not the same."

Mirajane's eyes were filled with tears.

"She wants me to bring a message."

"What is it?" Cana asked.

"She will kill us all one by one until she gets to Lucy."

We all exchanged glances.

"W-why me?" I asked.

"Don't be an idiot Lucy!" Cana exclaimed. "Natsu dumped her for you!"

"She liked him that much?" I said.

"I would've just gone back to Edolas or something and found the other Natsu," Cana commented.

"Is there any chance she'll take Cana first?" I asked.

"Don't jinx anything!" Levy warned.

"We can't leave alone," Erza said. "That's when she'll get us."

"But she could expect us to stay here," Juvia said.

"What if Juvia's first?" I asked.

"Why would she be first?" Mirajane asked.

"Someone spray painted her wall what you told us," Levy said.

"Maybe we could sleep here?" I suggested.

"Or just stay up," Cana said.

"Not everyone can stay up drunk all night," I said.

Cana rolled her eyes at me.

"Both of you shut up!" Levy screamed. "This is serious!"

Everyone looked at her apauled by her behaivor.

"L-Levy?" I said. "I-I think you need some water."

"No thanks, I think I'll get some right before I _die_!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the guild house.

"Uhh... I'll be right back," I said.

She was there for me, I'll be there for her. I ran outside after her.

"Levy," I said. "it's gonna be ok."

"...I know but... we won't get anywhere with you and Cana fighting! I... I don't wanna lose any of you."

"You won't. I promise we'll all be fine."

I gave Levy a quick hug and led her back inside.

"Levy, I'm sorry," Cana said annoyed. "Happy now Erza?"

Levy smiled at Erza.

"So, what are we going to do?" Erza asked.

"I think I can go home because not only am I the last one she'll get, but Natsu always comes."

"We shouldn't take any chances," Erza stated.

"No, really, he won't ever leave!"

"She kinda has a point," Levy said.

"Erza, you've came with him before!"

"Alright, we'll sleep at Lucy's house," Erza said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because you don't wanna leave," Erza said.

"Fine!"

"Well what do we do now?" Levy asked.

"Nothing I guess," Cana said.

"When it gets dark we can-" Mirajane said.

"I'm going to look for Lisanna!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy, it's too risky!" Erza stated. "You're staying here!"

"No!" I yelled. "You guys are going to die because of me! I'm _not_ gonna let that happen!"

I was determined to save my friends!

"Mira, where'd you find Lisanna?" I asked.

"She found me."

"Well then we'll look together."

"Who is we?" Cana asked. "Who said Mira wanted to go?"

"It's _her_ sister!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going with her!" Mirajane stated.

Erza silently sat there.

"Juvia will stay," Juvia said.

"I'll stay with Juvia," Levy offered.

"I'm going with Mira and Lucy," Cana said.

"Then I'll stay with Levy and Juvia," Erza said.

"Alright then," I said. "Erza, Levy, and Juvia, we'll be back before the sun sets. If we aren't, all of you, come look for us. Not just one or two of you."

"Ok," the three mages said in unison.

**xXx**

"So this is where Lisanna approached you?" I asked.

"Y-yes," the white haired mage said glancing everywhere. "Y-you don't see her... r-right?"

"If we saw her, we would run!" Cana blurted out. "And maybe leave you!"

"Shut up Cana!" I thundered. "We're not starting this now!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

I looked around, trying to spot something that might lead to Lisanna. I spotted a strand of white hair in front of me.

"Mira, you haven't been over here, have you?" I asked.

"No, Lisanna was."

"Well I found a strand of her hair," I said. "And tire tracks."

"Tire tracks?" Cana questioned.

"Don't ask me!" I exclaimed. "Maybe if we follow them, they'll lead to Lisanna."

"Let's find out," Mirajane said.

We followed the tire tracks for about ten minutes.

"My feet hurt!" Cana complained.

"Stop complaining!" I exclaimed.

"Guys, the tire tracks stop here!" Mirajane exclaimed.

I looked around, and saw nothing and no one. All the was to be seen was a bush.

"Why don't we look under the bush?" I suggested.

"You mean go... under it?" Mirajane asked.

"I guess," I replied.

"Not it!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Not-"

"I'll do it!" Cana interrupted.

She came out of the bush with a piece of paper.

"I think it's a spell," Cana observed.

"Why was it under there?" I asked.

That was the only thing I could say. Though, all I did was wonder what the devious mage was up to.

"I don't know but... look on the back!" Mirajane exclaimed.

I examined what I think was an adress.

"Let's go show the others," Mirajane said.

"They don't deserve to see," Cana said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because they just sat there doing nothing."

**xXx**

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed, running as fast as she could to me.

"Y-yes?" I said.

"J-Juvia..." she said.

"What about her?" Mirajane asked.

Erza stepped up and said, "...She's... gone."

* * *

><p>hehehehehehehehehahahahaha! ...ok i swear im not mentally insane lol! what will happen next?<p> 


	13. Message for readers

Hi! Im SOOOO sorry I havent updated! My computer broke and now I'm sick. I can barley type. I'll be updating no later than a week. Sorry! :-(

**This message will be deleted when the next the chapter is update.**


	14. Escara Miaguh

I'm not even going to try to apologize, but my computer broke. I got a new one MONTHS later and couldn't think of what to write because it has been so long. Again, I can't express how sorry and ashamed I am, so instead I'm going to do my best to finish this story.

* * *

><p>I stared at Levy, my eyes wide open. "W-what? What do you mean she's just... gone?"<p>

"Well, I went outside because Gajeel wanted to show me something, so I left her with Erza."

"And where were you when this happened?" I screamed to Erza.

"I was going to the bathroom. Even I have to go sometimes."

"Are you seriously joking right now? Erza this isn't like you at all!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what's for lunch?"

Levy and I exchanged startled glances to one another. _What is going on with her?_

"Erza, are you okay?" Levy asked slowly.

"Uh, duh I am. Gosh, pipe down missy!"

"What happened to her?" Levy inquired furiously.

I knew exactly what it was. Someone was posessing him and it might just be Kyoko. Or maybe it was Lisanna. I hadn't seen her in a while!

"Someone must've posessed her," I said aloud.

"Posess?" she said mischeviously. "What do you mean... posess?"

"Levy, let's go. NOW!"

We began to run away from Erza. When I looked back, she was gone. I didn't stop running though, the others just watched.

"Come on guys," Cana called, and we ran back to her.

"Erza is posessed," I said, heavily breathing.

We had run into another problem. She can posess all of us.

"We need to all stay together and figure out what that spell is," Mirajane said seriously.

I took it out of her hand and read, "Escara miaguh." _It seems odd to read an actual spell._ As my eyes widened, I began to levitate.

"Lucy!" Cana exclaimed.

In only seconds I was in another room. _Is this where Lisanna is? _The light in the room was dimmed and empty. I walked around and found one of Lisanna's purses. I knew she had been here. _How do I get back?_ I wondered. Only problem is, I didn't want to go back.

I continued to look around until I found a leather book. Inside I found a list of names. Juvia, Erza, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, and Lucy in that order. It must be the order she's going to kill us in. I couldn't believe she would kill her own s...

_That's it! They're not gone! She wouldn't kill her sister, and if she would, she would've done it when they met instead of giving _her _the message!_

I tried to remember the spell that had read. It might get me back.

"Escara miaguh," I said and the same happened. I levitated and appeared back where I was. Everyone stared at my in relief.

"Lucy what-" Mirajane started.

"Juvia's not gone! She's hidden or trapped somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Okay, I was looking at this book and it's the order in which she will "kill" us. Look! Erza is posessed already! We have to find out where she's hiding them before she gets to me. I can tell you, once she gets to me, that's it! She'll kill me and then probably posess you all and the she'll take N..."

I thought about everything that was happening. She took Juvia, posessed Gray, and is tryng to kill my friends, all because in her mind... I stole Natsu from her.

"M-maybe I should break up with Natsu," I said quietly.

"No! You can't!" Levy protested.

"And why not?" I yelled furiously. "All it's done is put you all in danger! I have to say something."

**Natsu's POV**

I wasn't spying, but I noticed Lucy was acting a bit weird lately. So, I followed her. I needed to see what was going on with her. I was planning to just stay quiet, until I heard that she would break up with me because Lisanna would kill her.

"Lucy!" I called.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"N-Natsu. Hi. How long have you-"

"I am not going to let you break up with me because of _Lisanna_. Any other reason, I would respect, but not this."

"Natsu, please, she'll hurt all of you!"

"Well if I don't go back to her she won't stop. She'll continue to blame you and that won't happen."

My fists were fire and I felt hotter than I ever have been.

"Natsu I have to!"

"No! Lucy... please..."

My fists were still on fire, but my face was pale and sorrowfully looking.

"...You have to stay out of this if I do."

"But I-"

"She will add you to the list!"

I was pretty sure she meant the list of people that she had just recently said.

"Okay."

Lucy's eyes were filled with tears as she ran to hug me. I could tell she hadn't been comforted since that night after the beach. I wrapped my arms around her and wouldn't let her go. This needed to last as long as ever.


	15. An Unexpected Friend

**Lucy's POV**

I sat at the bar with my friends and future murder victims. Well, we've come to the conclusion that they were kidnapped. The only think I needed to do was break up with Natsu. That still won't work because he won't go back to Lisanna.

"I have to make Natsu break up with me," I said after about an hour of silence.

Mirajane looked up at me. "What?" she said. "You told him you wouldn't."

"And if I didn't he would've bothered me about it until I refused."

"You shouldn't play with him like that Lucy," Levy said. "He thinks you're going to stay with him. What happens when he finds out you were lying?"

I took a moment to think and said, "He hates me for lying and breaking his heart."

"Lucy, the only reason he was dating Lisanna is because he needed to get over you! It was obvious from the start."

Gray walked in our direction and I realized what the other problem was. Tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't in love with Natsu. I mean, I was, but I wanted to tell Gray _everything_. I knew I couldn't though, so I didn't think about it.

"Lucy," Cana said drunkly, "you have to cook it."

"What the hell?" I said. "Never mind you drunk! Now, we need to find Lisanna. Shousld I say the spell again?"

"No, not now."

"I'm going for a walk."

"Alone?" Cana asked. I was starting to wonder if she was really durnk at all.

"Yes, I'm last, remember."

**xXx**

"So," I said to myself. "Natsu... You know you want to tell Gray everything. I mean really, we're not even friends anymore!"

I'd turn back, but I was already over here, so it didn't matter.

_Anyway, I bet Lisanna hid Juvia or trapped her. She's probably in some secret passage way. Or maybe it takes another spell._

The bushes ruffled behind me and the blood drained from my face. I was extremly nervous. No even! I was scared, frightened... threatened. To my surprise, Kyoto stepped out of it.

"Hello there madam," he said to me like a gentleman.

I put my hand to to my heart, took a deep breath, and said, "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! LITERALLY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN A BUSH!"

He smiled mischeviously and replied, "I was waiting for a beautiful lady to pass by. I was actually waiting for your friend Mira to eventually come." I rolled my eyes at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine," I lied.

"Lucy, I know about everything. Don't forget it. If you want to talk, I'm here. I won't be with you every second, so it's not like you secrets are walking around with you all and can be let out at any moment."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I'll be needing it."

"Okay, well godbye then Lucy," he smiled. I watched him walk away and then called out to him.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Okay, I need to break up with Natsu because Lisanna's going to kill everyone if I don't."

"And you feel like it's your fault."

"What do you mean? It is my fault! Natsu broke up with her because of me!"

"Natsu began dating her because of you. If you hadn't been dating Gray, he would be dating you anyway and Lisanna would still be mad."

"No, I wouldn't have taken him away from her."

"Oh gosh Lucy. She already gotten to you! Okay, Lucy, you can't repeat my words to anyone now, but some chicks have some serious jealousy issues!" I laughed and stared at him. He seemed so... out of character. "Dude- er, Lucy, you can't believe what she's trying to tell you! You're better than that!"

I blushed as he spoke. Not in a loving way, but in a friendly way. I knew that he liked Mirajane, and I wasn't about to add one more guy to my list of dates. Or maybe that's what I needed to get to Lisanna.

"Kyoto! You need to tell Mira that we're gonna pretend to date!"

"W-what?" he said, his face like tomatoes.

"If Lisanna saw I was dating someone else, she might let up on the violence long enough for us to get Juvia and... Erza... Oh gosh I had forgotten about her! Oh no! No, no, no! What will I do?" I began to pace back and forth.

"Lucy, stop worrying about her. Just focus on... fake dating me. You had better tell Natsu. I know you don't want to break up with him. I can tell by the ring on your finger," he grinned. I continued to blush and gave Kyoto a hug. "Are we "dating" already?"

"No, you can hug a friend."


	16. Tension and Lies

Mirajane and Natsu were sitting together with Levy and Cana. They were all listening to my every word. "Okay, Natsu, I need to pretend I'm dating Kyoto. Mira, he's going to pretend he's dating me."

"Whaaaa? How dare you steal Lucy from me?" Natsu gasped standing up. He looked angrier than normal..

I shook my head at him. "Natsu! I said we are PRETENDING! But I might need to um... nevermind I'll tell _Mira_ later," I muttered. I didn't need to tell him about us maybe needing to kiss. "However, we are going to be going to Lisanna's estimated hideout. If we are seen together, she will be sure that we are dating and will give back Juvia."

Natsu sat down with a stubborn look and crossed arms. His face was red. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes at him for not understanding. I sat down beside him and kissed his worm, soft lips. "Natsu, I'm still dating you." His face was still red, but only because he was blushing.

"You guys need to start now because Lisanna or Kyoko could be watching us," Levy warned.

"N-now?" I stuttered. "But I wanted to go somewhere with Natsu!" I know I shouldn't have been whining when my friends were in danger, but I was tired of not being able to date my boyfriend like a normal person. But I guess neither can Mirajane. "Okay, we'll start now then I guess..."

I stood uncomfortably next to Kyoto, wondering how Mirajane seemed so perfectly fine about it. Kyoto grabbed my hand. It was cold compared to Natsu's hand-of-fire. I glanced at Natsu, who was trying hard not to glare at my "new boyfriend."

"So um... when are we going to that hideout place?"

"We could go now," I suggested.

"No! You guys need to make everyone else know that you're dating," Cana said loudly.

"You just want Natsu to dump her," Mirajane said.

"Well excuse me for wanting to live!" I looked around to make sure no one heard her. Of course, with my luck, Gray did. He was walking over to us.

"So you and... Kyoto right, are dating, huh?" he said. "I don't believe it. Isn't this a little sudden? Just a bit to good to be true." He raised his eyebrows, not buying our probably pathetic act. Fortunatley, Kyoto seemed okay with it.

"What's not to believe?" he said. "Is there no reason I cannot date a woman as beautiful and lovely as Lucy?" Natsu cleared his throat to interrupt as I blushed.

"Well Natsu, you seem to be okay with talking about it."

"At least she was with me longer than with you!" he yelled. _Okay, the only problem we'll have with him is him fighting about it with Gray._

"Are you meaning to tell me that you don't even care about Lucy dating someone else?" Gray challenged.

"S-she's h-happier with him," Natsu said, trying to play along.

Kyoto took me by surprise when he turned and kissed me. I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but I wasn't focused on that. I almost immediatly turned to Natsu, who looked furious and hurt. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead found my mouth drying out.

"Okay, I guess you two really are dating." Natsu glared at Gray in silence.

"Gray, do you still have feelings for Lucy?" Cana asked.

Gray wore an embarrassed look. "N-no! I am completly over Lucy! I would never go out with her!"

My eyes grew big in shock that he would actually say that right in front of me. "Gray!" I yelled. The words slipped out of my mouth. My eyes showed how hurt I was, but at the same time how angry I was. It's not like I had hurt him. He didn't like me _either_!

"Oh, uh, Lucy I didn't-"

"Gray!" Levy yelled surprisingly, standing up. "D-don't you realize how much you've already hurt Lucy?" _Standing right next to you guys_. "I think you need to leave."

"Yeah before I hurt you Icehead!" Natsu chimed in.

"Shut up Flameboy!" Gray shot back. Kyoto and I quietly snuck outside of the guild house.

"I'm... sorry, about all of that," I apologized. "This was a bad idea."

"Yeah, it was," he teased. "But we have to continue it if you want to be the hero."

"Trust me, I won't be the hero. I started this mess in the first place."

"You made a mistake and now you fixed it. Do you think your guild's master became the master without making any mistakes along the way?" I noticed something that I hadn't before. "Keep in mind I can read your thoughts." I turned away from him, embarrassed.

"Well, Natsu... I don't think he understands. He doesn't say anything comforting anymore! If I broke up with him, he'd think it's to date you! I'd only be friends with you!"

"Well you shouldn't just date him. To be honest, I think you should leave dating alone for a while."

"What do you know?"

"I know that right after you broke up with Gray, you began dating Natsu. Now you don't like either of them."

"Look who's a psychologist," I joked. "I like them both as friends, but... everyone expects us to date and I've liked him for so long but now I..."

"And how does that make you feel," he asked, milking the whole pschologist thing. "Seriously, there's nothing wrong with having friends for a while. You should date people out of the guild that aren't your friends. Do you want to risk destroying a friendship? You need to apologize to Gray?"

"For what? _He_ insulted _me_!"

"Yes, but he's never going to talk to you until you apologize. Most men, not like myself, can't exactly sense what women are thinking. Just apologize and see where it takes you. Now, the spell that takes you to the hideout place?"

"Oh, right," I said. "Escara Miaguh." Kyoto winked at me.

"You made the right decision, breaking up with Natsu you know."

"I-I can only hope that he won't be as annoying about me as he was about Lisanna." I kissed Kyoto, remembering the quarrel it started back at the guildhouse. Suddenly, Lisanna appeared with fiery eyes.

"You just left Natsu all alone?" she screamed. "What were you thinking? How dare you?"

"You can date him now!" I screamed back. "Where is Juvia?"

"You don't believe I killed her," she said, shocked by my comment about her being alive. "Then look for youself." She opened a cabniet, revealing a bloody body, resembeling Juvia's.

"You can't fool me with that! Juvia can turn into water!" She seemed appauled by my testimony.

"But you can't," she said mischeviously. "Neither can Erza!"


End file.
